Recent technological advancements have led to the creation of a new interactive medium, the interactive video display system. Interactive video display systems allow real-time unencumbered human interactions with video displays. Natural physical motions by human users are captured by a computer vision system and used to drive visual effects. The computer vision system usually uses images captured by a video camera as input and has software processes that gather real-time information about people and other objects in the scene viewed by the camera. An output image is generated based on the human interaction as applied to an effects engine.
In order to customize the interaction with a user, artists can design different pieces of content, also referred to herein as “spots” or “video spots,” using the effects engine. A typical prior art effects engine is a large software component that is not easily changeable by the artist. That is, once the software component of the effects engine was implemented, artists who design spots using the effects engine had difficulty in tailoring the software component to achieve varying and customized effects. In particular, the software component was too large and complicated for the artist to understand how to manipulate and change the software component.